butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kong
Background Many identical twins share a special bond, a deep combination of understanding, love, and friendship that makes their relationship closer than anyone else could hope to approach. Such was not the case of Mariquo and Quino Jafaro, natives of the mysterious Gorilla City. Their mother tells stories of them kicking in the womb -- not her, mind you, but each other. Their parents had to put them in separate cribs early in life because even before they could walk, they were striking each other, pulling each other’s hair, biting and scratching each other, and stealing each other’s food. Mariquo was the more aggressive of the two, but Quino kept up with his brother, returning attacks with a vengeance. Unfriendly to each other with a passion that surpassed even the fiercest rivalry between schoolyard "enemies," the two were kept to separate classrooms, separate recesses, separate lunch breaks. What was most uncanny to their schoolmasters was the chilling resemblance between the two, not only in appearance, but in mannerisms and speech patterns, likes and dislikes. Though they loathed each other, Mariquo and Quino frequently found themselves dressing similarly, pursuing the same friends, and adopting the same hobbies. The only clear demarcation between them -- other than their mutual hatred -- was an ethical one. Quino was unflinchingly honest, polite to others, and obedient to the laws of the city. Mariquo was anything but, a well-adjusted scoundrel who broke the rules for fun. Maybe it was inevitable that Mariquo would become a criminal and Quino a cop. Both were very good at their chosen "professions," and made a point of trying to antagonize each other -- Mariquo by committing crimes in Quino’s patrol area during his watch, Quino by constantly trying to capture his brother with charges he could make stick. Their pivotal confrontation came on a busy city street. Finally convinced he had enough evidence on his brother to make the charges stick for good this time, Quino surprised Mariquo and prepared to make an arrest. As he’d expected, and perhaps even hoped for, Mariquo fought back. By mutual consent, the two eschewed weapons, fighting instead with tooth and nail. All the rage of their childhood hatred boiled out of them, and they saw nothing but each other, nothing but the mirrored anger in each other’s eyes. They didn’t even notice when they started to swell, to grow to immense proportions. Each was about twenty feet tall when they noticed that they were towering over those around them, that their clothes had ripped away from them, and that the incidental damage of their brawling was going beyond the incidental level. They still did not stop. By the time the city defense team had managed to tear the two apart, each was nearly sixty feet tall, but the property damage was immeasurable. They weren’t actually banished from Gorilla City, but neither felt quite welcome there anymore. Mariquo decided to use his newfound abilities -- latent metahuman abilities awakened by the surge of adrenalin from his battle with Quino -- to make himself rich. He’d barely stepped foot outside of Gorilla City before he was recruited by Doctor Simian. Personality and Motivations The yang to his brother’s yin, Mariquo is not so much actively evil as he is resistant to authority and out to please himself, even at others’ expense. Unlike several of his teammates, he’s not completely devoted to Doctor Simian’s dogma. Instead, he is happy to seek out the "good life" and enjoy the fruits of his crimes. As Kong, he enjoys fighting and won’t hesitate to lay waste to any who oppose him, though to him that’s more a part of "the job" than it is a matter of real antipathy. The only exception to that is his hostility toward his brother, which approaches true hatred. Still, it’s unlikely he’d actually kill Quino, as the two share a strange bond that would, subconsciously at least, make the world seem an emptier place without the other. He is rightfully confident in his powers and tends to consider himself unbeatable. Quote "Fay Wray? No way." Powers and Abilities Mariquo possesses the ability to grow to tremendous size; at the top of his powers, he can become nearly two hundred feet tall, he weighs over a hundred tons; he could possibly become even larger if he pushed his growth ability. As he grows, he becomes incredibly strong and terrifying. His powers are such that, even at his "normal" size, he is extremely resilient to attacks. Not much of a tactician in combat, he tends to punch his enemies or throw them far away. His incredible powers make either approach extremely effective. He never hesitates to use property destruction to his team’s advantage. Appearance A handsome gorilla with thick, carefully brushed black hair and cocoa-colored eyes, Mariquo is already a large gorilla before he activates his powers. With his powers, he does, he can grow to tremendous sizes. He wears a pair of red shorts with black stripes that Doctor Simian has created for him; they change size when he does. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters From Gorilla City Category:Villains From Gorilla City Category:Bricks Category:Metamorphs Category:Sentient Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains